


暗中为乐

by Echocho



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 蝙蝠侠发现了钢铁之子的一个可能的弱点，他对此进行了调查并发现了有趣的结果。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	暗中为乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Joy of Mekhzh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180461) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



超人是个暖男，总是平易近人。

但他从来不是你口中的“抱抱熊”。

除了一个例外——一个蝙蝠侠永远不愿记起来的例外——蝙蝠侠从没见过他拥抱任何同伴，或任何他救下的人。哪怕别人主动送上拥抱，他也总是迅速地、礼貌地把自己挣扎出来。

超人也讨厌被拍背，蝙蝠侠意识到。超人和Clark两人都会刻意避开那种闪电侠和Steve Lombard会给予的重拍。

通常这只会被当成一个有趣的发现。但当蝙蝠侠坐在蝙蝠洞里回顾上一次战斗的录像时，他第一次注意到了某些现象：超人微妙地，几乎难以察觉地躲避着敌方对他的背部进行的攻击。当然，这通常是无法避免的，但有时这是可能的，在最近与蒙戈的对战中，超人有意地掩护他的后背，即使这使他暴露了其他部位。

眉头紧锁着，蝙蝠侠回放了其他录像。这又发生了，那个小小的弱点：他过于小心翼翼地保护着他的后背。难道那里有个为蝙蝠侠所不知的氪星人的阿克琉斯之踵么？

仍然愁眉不展地，蝙蝠侠拉起Clark共享给他的氪星档案叠层。如果超人身上有什么一触即溃的区域，蝙蝠侠一定得知道。

然而他几个小时的探索徒劳无功。这并不是因为信息被锁或者被加密，只是这种现象极少被提及，甚至被用异常委婉的言语拐弯抹角地回避。不过最终蝙蝠侠得以拼凑起足够的信息。  
“Mekhzh”, 这是一小块藏匿于氪星人肩胛骨之间的皮肤，硬币大小，从外表上几乎无法察觉。  
而这显然是一个辅助性腺器官。

阅读过程中Bruce的眉毛越举越高。这个“mekhzh”，就像阴茎或者乳房，是非常敏感的，如果被直接打到的话会造成难以忍受的剧痛。但如果抚摸或按摩的话，这能给予男性氪星人剧烈的性快感。“抚摸‘mekhzh’会引发整个性腺系统的觉醒，比抚触阴茎更深层、更感官地刺激脑部神经”，在Bruce找到的生物文本中这样解释。“通过刺激‘mekhzh’所引发的高潮不涉及——”手册使用了一个古老的类似于“射精”的词汇，“——但大概比性交引发的高潮强烈一百倍。”

Bruce盯着这段话。一百倍…！

这显然是一个重大安全隐患。

这引发了更深层的调查。

: : :

当蝙蝠侠走进房间时，超人正与闪电侠、绿灯侠和鹰女一起凝神观察星际地图。他看着他们针对某些测量进行争执，看着超人怎样绷紧他的肩膀。闪电侠宣布他要休息一会儿以理顺他的大脑，接着他和John就开始绕着大厅扔一个绿莹莹的橄榄球。这时超人让自己陷进椅子里，叹了口气。蝙蝠侠正巧出现在他后面。

“你看起来紧绷绷的。”

“我猜是经历了难熬的一天。”超人一边叹着气一边舒展着他的肩膀。当蝙蝠侠的双手依附上他的肩膀时，他动作一滞。

“我可以给你按背，”蝙蝠侠提议道。

超人轻笑出声。“没有冒犯的意思，蝙蝠侠，我确定你的手是强壮无比的，但它们仍然不会起到任何效果。鹰女的狼牙棒可能更管用。”鹰女从地图中短暂地抬起头来笑了笑。

“不管怎样按背是有助于放松的，”蝙蝠侠说，轻轻地揉捏着他的肩膀。

又是一声哼笑。“你从什么时候开始对我的放松状态产生了如此浓烈的兴趣，蝙蝠侠？”

“能够歇息下来并得到放松对团队中的每一位成员来说都是重要的，毫无疑问，”蝙蝠侠温和地说，他的手带着不可动摇的魄力按在了超人的肩头。“让我把这披风移开，”他接着说，同时将披风撩起，翻过超人的肩膀，让它滑落在氪星人的膝头。然后他走回来进行他的按摩计划，他允许他的手稍微下滑了一点点。

超人为那一点点的下滑而抽动了一下。“额，紧绷的是我的肩膀，蝙蝠侠。我的背挺好的。”

“它们是紧紧相连的，你明白的。你背部的紧绷增大了你肩膀的压力。”说着，蝙蝠侠将一根拇指轻轻划过那块关键的皮肤。

效果是立竿见影的：他僵在了他的椅子里，头稍稍后仰。“啊嗯，”他轻哼一声。

蝙蝠侠将他的双手上移至他的肩膀，保持它们的坚定与自信。“就如同一个团队，超人。整体中的一部分影响着其他部分。”

“你——听起来就跟J’ohn似的。”超人嗓音中的玩味遮掩了那一丝几不可查的震颤。

Bruce又一次下滑他的拇指，但这次只绕着那一小块区域打转，并不真正触碰它。他听见超人发出一丝微弱的喘息声。氪星人希望他不再抚摸那一点了吗？

又或者他期待他再做一次？

闪电侠和绿灯侠飞跑而过，在他们之间，疾驰的橄榄球化作空气中的残影。蝙蝠侠轻轻将双手停靠在超人的肩膀上，给了他一个站起来宣布按摩就此结束的机会。

但氪星人纹丝未动。

“火星人有着独特的看待事物的方式，但并不一定是空泛的，”蝙蝠侠温和地解释道，又开始揉捏那一对强壮的肩膀。这一次当他的手下滑时，他以折磨人的慢速将拇指划过那一点。超人呻吟出声。

鹰女讶异地从那些文书材料中抬起头，而超人解释道“他实际上相当擅长。你不会相信这么个暴脾气的家伙会这么擅长按背。”他腔调中的漫不经心是那样勉强，但鹰女却只是咧嘴笑了笑，便又投身于她的文书工作中去了。

蝙蝠侠开始将那关键的一处纳入每一次按摩的路径之中，每一次抚摸过超人的肩背，他的拇指都懒洋洋地划过那一处。“感觉还可以吗？”他问。

超人的声音听起来无比紧张，近乎尖利。“那真是——很棒。非常棒。”

“如果这没什么作用的话我可以停下。”

“这——”超人停顿了一下，以从黑色衣料包裹的拇指又一次抚触他的感受中缓过气来，“——这确实起到了作用。你不——不必停下来。”

蝙蝠侠一眼望进对面暗沉沉地反射着光线的窗户里。他能从中辨别出超人的面庞，半闭着眼，嘴唇性感地松弛着。超人的头微微向后仰着。蝙蝠侠又开始摩挲他的背，而超人的五官绷紧了。“噢，”他说，他的声音也紧绷绷的，“别停。”

“放松，Clark，”蝙蝠侠对着他的耳朵低语，超人因他的声音而抽搐。“你可以放松一点点。”他的两只拇指现在都溜到了那儿，逼迫着，诱哄着，温柔又渴求。“这只是一次按背。放松。”

超人沙哑地喘了口气，在蝙蝠侠的手掌下陷入僵硬。“拉奥，”他猛地窒住，颤栗不已。他的手猛地握住椅子的扶手，把它们像纸片一样拧皱了。他深吸入一口气，他的脸清晰地反应出了这次按摩的良好功效。他低头瞧了瞧扶手，接着懊恼地抬头看着蝙蝠侠。“我很抱歉，”他支支吾吾地说，“我不是很擅长…接受按背。”

“恰恰相反，”蝙蝠侠流畅地回答，“我认为你非常擅长这个。你感觉更放松了吗？”他随意地问。

“我——”超人小心翼翼地舒展了一下他的双臂。“是的，我实际上觉得——好多了。”就连他的声音都听起来少了几分紧张。他老实巴交地冲蝙蝠侠笑了笑。“谢谢你。”

就在超人将其他人叫回来工作时，蝙蝠侠微微一躬身，“这是我的荣幸，”他低声说道。

他慢慢走回他的房间，脑子里充斥着在那星光点点的窗玻璃上超人因高潮而凝固的脸，超人那叫他不要停下的声音。他不得不停下脚步短暂地倚在墙上，Clark钢铁般的肩膀在他的手掌下紧绷的触感令他头晕目眩。这是一次试探团队中潜在弱点的机会。

这也许是Bruce唯一能给予Clark那种愉悦感的机会。

他感受到充斥体内的热流与渴求，那种他竭力避免的渴求。他知道这是一次鲁莽轻率，毫无策略的试验。

: : :

超人在值班，他全神贯注地盯着那一大排屏幕。鹰女和神奇女侠正在大厅中央谨慎地进行着对战练习，闪电侠则一脸赞赏地旁观。看到Diana 迎头飞向窗户，超人皱了皱眉“小心一点，行么？”他想都没想便爆发了。

神奇女侠朝着鹰女的方向翻了个白眼，“炸毛的氪星人”，她补充道。

Wally哈哈大笑着说“他急需你的魔力按背，蝙蝠侠。”

“魔力按背？”神奇女侠被逗乐了。

“是的，蝙蝠上周在重大决策会议期间给他按了一次背，那之后他彻底成了个甜心。”

“哦是的，那个，”超人漫不经心地说，“我想那确实起到了作用。”就好像他自那以后就没再想过那个按背——和它那出乎意料的副作用——似的。他只希望他没有脸红。

蝙蝠侠向超人坐着的椅子滑近了一点，“我可以再给你按一次，如果你乐意的话。”

超人吞咽了一下。他不应该这样利用他的朋友。如果蝙蝠侠知道了他正从按背服务中汲取全然肉欲的极乐…

“当然。那可真是太好了。”

太好了。超人同时被自我厌恶与对蝙蝠侠黑漆漆的双手再一次放在他肩上的赤裸裸的渴望戳中了。他之前从来没有从刺激mekhzh里获得过高潮——那个角度使自力更生成为不可能——但现在他不再确定他是否离得开这个了。仅仅是感受着那双皮革手套按揉着他的肩膀，与那正确的一点咫尺天涯，他就已然被绞痛的欲望与饥渴灌满。他只能低叹，而蝙蝠侠低语道，“放松。”

“抱歉，这太舒服了。”超人说。这确实很棒，任凭那些可靠的手指温暖他的肩膀，温柔地触碰他。这只是还不及——蝙蝠侠的手稍稍滑落，超人便因汹涌而至的感受而紧绷，但它们又退回去了，留他兀自挫败着，绝望着。“你可以——”他微微耸了耸肩膀，鼓励着那双手向下，罪恶感十足。“你记得，上周，你是怎么按摩整个背部的？”

“那感觉很好？”那双手终于下滑了，强壮的拇指对付着他紧绷的肌肉，渐渐靠近，靠近。

“是的，那很好。”超人发觉他无法说出更详尽一点的感受了，期待紧攫住他。

蝙蝠侠的手终于刷过了那一点，一时间Clark的眼球后方火花四射，电光扫过他痉挛的躯体。而这仅仅是碰了一下。“很好，”他咕哝道。

蝙蝠侠将节奏控制得跟上次一样，他的手指强壮而灵敏，抚摸着，每一次触碰都令Clark在狂喜中盘旋而上。神奇女侠和鹰女又开始对打了。超人目无焦距地注视着她们，试着控制着自己的呼吸放缓放平。他发现他被一种疯狂的渴望紧抓住了，一种想告诉Bruce这感觉有多好的渴望，一种想拼命地滔滔不绝地说出他有多想要的渴望。这是源于这些刺激吗，或只是因为Bruce在场？他只能说，“你有一双——很棒的手”，作为一种妥协，并努力保持气息不乱。

“谢了，”蝙蝠侠流利地回答，他的手将细细碎碎的快感送入Clark的躯干。随着又一次压按，Clark意识到他已临近边缘，再来一次他就又要高潮了。他努力撑住不将自己的实际反应太过明显地表露出来，抵抗着那些令他灵魂出窍,令他心醉神迷的光和热。

他接着等待着。蝙蝠侠的双手停驻在他的肩膀上，将他吊在悬崖上，高潮如耳鬓厮磨般徘徊着，贴近着。这简直无法忍受。Clark几乎要感觉到那些要求、恳请与坦白的话语自他体内喷涌而出。

这时闪电侠看着他说了些什么，超人却无法回答，因为一旦他张嘴，他便会开始祈求蝙蝠侠再一次触碰那一点，祈求他允许他释放。所以他紧合住他的嘴，并因听见蝙蝠侠替他作答而松了口气。蝙蝠侠正向闪电侠解释J’onn当前正忙着哪个任务。

蝙蝠侠讲到一半时，他的手终于恰当其时地再次略过那一处，仅仅一次用力的抚摸就将Clark推了个人仰马翻，他绝望地翻过边缘，进入到白热的高潮之中。他紧咬牙关以抵挡翻涌的呻吟与尖叫，以赫拉克勒斯之神力克制着他的面部表情。他感到他的每一寸肌肉都因餍足的愉悦而松弛，他的肩膀松垮下来。蝙蝠侠的手现在变得又柔又暖了，轻轻地抚摸着他，在经历了毁灭性的高潮之后他的感官都微妙的敏锐。很长一段时间里，蝙蝠侠只是摩挲着超人的肩膀，正巧团队中的其他成员对他们毫无发觉。“那么，”蝙蝠侠低语到，他的手稳稳地停歇下来。“那么，感觉好些了吗？”

“哦是的，”Clark热诚地吐息着，“谢谢你。”

蝙蝠侠突然用手紧了紧他的肩膀，他的动作如此剧烈，几乎能弄伤一个人类。但Bruce的声音却是冷静平稳的，他说：“随时随地。”

接着蝙蝠侠便转身离开了房间，留下超人陷入莫名其妙的放松与喜悦之中——

已然想要更多。

: : :

一周之后，Bruce正在蝙蝠洞里工作，超人不约而至。“嗨，”钢铁之子局促不安地说。

Bruce扯下斗篷，超人目光闪烁。“超人，什么风把你吹来了？”

超人飘近了些。“Well。我度过了难熬的一周，压力有点大，而我在想有没有可能……你有没有可能再给我按一次背。”

他的眼中闪烁着羞赧与希望，而Bruce感受到那股强烈的欲望，从第一次按摩起就不曾远离，反而愈演愈烈，步步紧随。他必须告诉Clark他知道这一切是怎么回事，他知道他必须。但接着他就得解释为何他什么都不曾说过，然后Clark就会走，然后……Bruce就再也不会听见那小小的、窒息般的喘气声，Clark处在爆发边缘时发出的声音。

他至少得再听一次。

所以他郑重地点头了，好像超人正要求蝙蝠侠帮忙调查什么难题疑案似的。“这次你为何不躺下来呢，”他提议道，示意角落里的医用小床。“这种姿势更方便。”

Clark低头瞄了一眼，看起来像是在抑制脸红。“好吧。”  
当他往那小床上趴时，Bruce又说道，“既然这次只有我们两人在，你可以把衣服脱了。”见Clark有点犹豫，他接着指出，“当然，肌肤相贴的话按摩会更有效。”他边说边褪下了一支皮手套，而Clark用饥不可堪的眼神盯着那光裸的皮肤一寸寸地露出来。Clark用一眨眼的功夫脱掉了上衣，接着这个半裸的氪星人便趴在了小床上。

Bruce站在床边，俯视着那宽阔的，可谓闪闪发光的一大块皮肤。倘若不是他目标明确，他就永远不会注意到——有一块小小的银色的皮肤嵌在两块肩胛骨之间。他抵御着将他赤裸的双手直接按在那上面的冲动，转而开始按摩那紧绷的肩膀，感受着那温暖的皮肤在他手下宜人地起伏。

这一次当他终于接触到那银色的小块时，他们的肌肤火热相贴，Clark猛吸入一口气，他整个身子都抽搐了一下，而相应的，Bruce感到自己的整个身体都泛红了，渴求紧紧攫住了他。一想到自己能让Clark拥有这样的感受，他无法抑制地兴奋。每当Clark有所回应，他的全身为之震颤；早在上一次按摩的时候，他就开始担心自己会因这种纯粹的愉悦而高潮。此刻，此地只有他们两人，他很难坚持长时间地挑逗Clark，反而很快沉浸在绵长的节奏之中：那些悠久、平缓的抚摸，自肩膀滑到那一点，反反复复，它们让Clark的呼吸变得破碎而嘶哑。他开始在每一次Bruce的手略过那一点时呻吟；一开始他努力将它们掩饰为欣赏的赞叹，但很快它们就近乎呜咽，他的声音听上去放纵而享受，每一次都如烈焰磨蹭着Bruce的神经。

Bruce微微调整了一下他的位置来改变他入手的角度，而Clark咕哝道，“你可以跟我一起爬到床上来，如果这有用的话。”

“我可以——”Bruce开始将他的一边膝盖跨上小床，紧贴着Clark的躯干，犹犹豫豫的。

“——你可以跨坐在我身上。没关系的，”Clark说，他的声音因欲望勃发而又低又沉，“我不介意。”

Bruce将他的另一条腿甩过Clark的身子，他的臀部安置于Clark的后腰处，祈祷着他紧巴巴的勃起不至于太明显而被另一个人发现。但Clark似乎早已迷失在感官感受里而注意不到。“感觉还好吗？”Bruce问，同时两只拇指温柔地按压那一点。

Clark呻吟一声，收紧臀部；Bruce可以感觉到他的屁股在自己身下绷紧。“完美，”Clark哑声说道。

Bruce向前滑去，试着别太明显地在氪星人身上摩擦自己，然后又跌回到按摩的节奏中去。

一些想法不可抗拒地晃过他的脑子：一边做这个一边把自己埋入这个男人会是怎样的感觉？他感到一阵晕眩侵袭着他，而他不得不紧咬牙关以抵挡近在咫尺的高潮。

“这太棒了。你太棒了。”Clark上气不接下气地说，就像那些词语是从他身体里给生生拽出来的似的，“我之前就想要告诉你。这有多棒。但不行。太多人。”

“Well,”Bruce尽可能漫不经心地说，挣扎着试图保持声音的平缓，“现在只有我们两人了——”Clark又呻吟一声，Bruce不得不停下来喘口气，“——所以你现在可以告诉我了。没有其他人会听见。”Clark什么都没说，他的呼吸更快更浅了，接着Bruce低语道，“还可以吗？”

“可以？”这个词语似乎令Clark备受折磨。“你不……明白……”当Bruce擦过那银白的小块时他又收紧了臀部，无意识地戳进小床里。“……你让我感受到了什么……那么疯狂，你折磨得我发疯，永远不会厌倦这个，这就是我能想到的一切了，你的手在我身上——”这些话语越来越快地从他体内翻滚而出，同时Bruce也动得越来越快，难以自控。“比什么都好，让我感觉那么好，啊——”一次相当用力的抚弄令他好一阵颤抖，气喘连连。“——噢上帝啊，拉奥，Bruce,别停，永不——”

“——永不，”Bruce听到他自己无意义地附和着，接着他做了一件他几乎从未做过的事：他不经大脑就行动了。

他倾下身去用他的舌头横扫过氪星人背上的银色小块。

在那之后，一切都发生得太快了。

: : :

Bruce在Clark的掌下扭动了一下，那氪星人低语着什么蹭了蹭他的头发。那张小床在他们身下弯曲断裂成几块，但他们仍成功地在它的残骸中找到了相对舒适的立足之地。

“你这混蛋，”Clark昏昏沉沉地咕哝道，“如果我在公共场合抚弄你的私处直到你惊天动地的高潮，你会怎么想？”

“我会讨厌那样，”Bruce尖刻地说，“所以……别在公共场合那样做，行么？”

Clark的眼睛慢慢地张开了，那片餍足的蔚蓝色里闪耀着某些异样的情绪，“我可以在私下里这么做？”

Bruce尽可能忧郁地叹息着，尽管他此时难以言喻地充实与满足。“你有没有可能会一不小心忘记我在过去一个小时里的胡言乱语呢？”

一个沾沾自喜的微笑一闪而过，“绝无可能。”

Bruce滑入Clark的双臂里，调整得更舒服一些。“那么我想我是在劫难逃了。我好苦的命呀。”他怀疑这忧郁的演出压根没起到一丝一毫的作用，从Clark的双眼中就能看出来。

“你好苦的命呀，”Clark轻柔地赞成着，笑着将他拉得更近。

~END~


End file.
